


Feels Like I'm Running Out of Time

by babypinklips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now we get along well, don't we?"<br/>"Who knows"<br/>It's always the same, Yomo and Uta fight, they call each other names, sometimes they even punch each other, they don't give a fuck. Something different happens this time.<br/>Or the one where Yomo and Uta hate each other but end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like I'm Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Yomouta smut, idk.
> 
> This is not my best work, nor my worse. Lol
> 
> Title from Why'd You Only Call me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys~
> 
> Btw, I'm sorry if there are any errors, english isn't my first language and editing this was a pain in the ass..

"Guys, I'm getting really tired of you two!" Itori said a bit annoyed. At first it was kinda funny to her when her friends fought, but after a while it just got to her nerves "Stop fighting for fucks sake!" Uta hit Yomo in the stomach and he tried to punch back, but the shorter boy skipped it. Itori sighed and walked away "Well fuck you two."

  
None of them noticed the redhead was gone, they just kept fighting; Yomo advanced as Uta walked backwards, until his body was against one of the walls of the place where they were fighting; the white haired boy punched him in the stomach and Uta grinned "That didn't even hurt" he said, placing his hand in the spot where Yomo punched him seconds ago.

  
"You talk too much..." the taller boy groaned as he approached to the blonde one "shut up already..."

  
"Make me" Uta answered without even thinking; Yomo smiled and took the pale boy's chin in his hand, he approached his face to the lad in front of him and suddenly touched his lips with his own; they started kissing, Uta bit Yomo's lip and he groaned; they didn't even remember how they ended up there, but the broader boy's shirt was rolled up and Uta stroked his pectorals and torso; they didn't say anything, and tried to ignore each others gaze.

  
Yomo took the shorter boy by the waist and kissed him again, they were making out in the back an abandoned hospital, they didn't give a fuck about anything else more than feeling each other; the white haired boy rolled up Uta's shirt and placed his wrist above his head, making them stay in place by holding them with one of his big hands; with the other, he stroked Uta's torso and then sucked on his right nipple. The smaller boy bit his lower lip, he didn't want Yomo to hear his moans. Yomo pinched the other nipple and went down Uta's torso, until his fingertips found the the band of the other boy's pants, he unbuttoned them and stroked his clothed member; Uta groaned.

  
"You're making me so hard..." he smiled.

  
Yomo freed the blonde's wrists and he proceeded to touch the white haired lad's abs and his pectorals, Uta pinched both Yomo's nipples with each of his hands as he licked his abs and slipped his hands down the boarder boy's torso, unbuttoned his jeans and started sucking his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

  
"You like that?" Uta smiled as he squeezed the clothed dick in front of him. "You're so hard for me, Yomo... want to fuck me?" he said in a mocking voice as he stood up, then he turned over and faced the wall, he let his pants down his ass and pressed it against Yomo's erection. The taller boy placed his hands in Uta's waist and started to grind his dick against the crack of his ass. The blonde one palmed himself through the fabric of his boxers "Just fuck me already!" he groaned; Yomo smiled as he stroked Uta's ass with both his hands and proceed to suck two of his own fingers; Uta spread his cheeks with his hands, letting Yomo see his entrance, the white haired boy caressed the smaller one's rim and entered one of his fingers slowly. "Ugh... that feels good..." Uta smiled "I can't believe I'm doing this with you.." Yomo ignored his words and entered another finger inside the shorter boy, he moved them in and out and scissored them inside the shorter lad for a while.

"Ready?" he asked, as serious as always.

  
"Yes, c'mon... give it to me..." the blonde boy grinned; Yomo pulled down his pants and boxers and spat his hand, he lubed his cock and slowly entered in the smaller boy. "Ugh... fuck..." he moaned; the other lad started to slowly thrust inside and out Uta, who moaned and whined; after a few thrusts, he started incrementing the velocity, he moved more and more quickly and every thrust was ruder than the other; the white haired boy groaned every now and then, but the blonde haired one couldn't stop moaning.

"You really never shut up, do you?" Yomo thrusted inside him harder.

  
"Does it annoy you?" Uta smiled and moaned again, but quickly stopped; after all, he didn’t want Yomo to know how good it actually felt; he bit the inside of his cheek to retain himself of moaning any more; after a few more thrusts, the broader guy started to slowly pant, his movements became erratic and Uta knew he was close, he took his own dick in his hands and started to jack off as Yomo moved inside him; he was close too.

  
Yomo trusted harder as he filled the condom with his cum; Uta came seconds after, staining his hands with come "T-that wasn't that bad, was it?" he said with a smile on his face as he recovered from his orgasm.

  
Days after, Itori found Yomo and Uta hanging out together.

  
"You two got tired of fighting each other?" she said happily.

  
"Now we get along well, don't we?" Uta smiled and looked at Yomo with complicity.

  
"Who knows.." he answered without even looking Uta in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
